Jorgan Mistysaga's journal ( michael mistysaga's grandfather)
March/6/1967 Today i found the greatest discovery, the giant Venus Fly Trap ( and its poisonous) I have discovered alot of different things alot of them are really quite un-natural March/8/1967 I have been studdying this ancient creatures, there snakes, but much bigger and smarter and they can talk , yes these animals can talk magnificant isnt it! I call these creatures..The Serpentine June/12/1967 Today i discovered something strange but yet amazing at the same time, a Crop Cirlce, wat is a crop circle you ask?... it is something like writing apparently writen bye "Aliens" yes aliens the magnificant creatures from beyond the stars, i hope i can discover these aliens i would be the first man to discover and alien life form, anyway yes i saw a crop circle...in the field of Archers (that is wat the field is called) yes in the Field of Archers, i saw the writing it was big... I sat here at my desk, wondering and wondering for hours!, on wat this crop circle could mean i stayed up all night for days!, trying to figure it out June/13/1967 Today i was thinking...there is a old adventure novels and such things like that, well i was thinking, wat if the magic tree house is real! I might set off to look for the tree house because i believe its real, because i have heard stories that people have climbed in a old abanded tree house and, never to be seen again, creepy isnt it, i shall find this tree house and solve the mystery, is it real?, or a myth? July/17/1967 I have been studdying Fay Warriors of the seelie and the unseelie courts, they are amazing things , they are like humans but they live longer, much longer, there is another thing i have been studdying..... the chosen one...yes the chosen one lots of people have heard stories that one day a boy that will be the chosen one will be the one destined to defeat the Dark King of the unseelie court, i wonder who this chosen one will be...ugh my little grandson just spilled water all over me. The Unseelie Code * Change is good. * Glamour is free. * Honour is a lie. * Passion before duty. The Seelie Code *Death before dishonour *Love conquers all. *Beauty is life. *Never forget a debt. July/18/1967 Ugh.. just got in a fight with Darion , the father of my grandson, is Darion my son you ask?......ugh i dont want to talk about it, well.... he isnt.. -sigh- ya..he is my son July/20/1967 There is a sword it is used for great evil it is called the Sword of Darkness, it is owned bye the Dark King of the Unseelie court, this sword can control even the goodest of people and turn them into something horible into something evil, this sword is the sword that has the power to destroy the Chosen One, well not alone the sword can destroy the chosen one, it depends on how powerful the user is, like the Dark King he is incredibly powerful so he is even more powerful with the Sword of Darkness, now there is another sword, that belongs to the chosen one, this sword is used for good and to save Free Realms from horibe evil, this sword is called the Sword of Omens. March/1/1968 Sorry havnt wrote in this in a while, because i have been thinking of horable things from the past -sigh- horable dark secrets :/ -SEVERAL PAGES RIPPED OUT - 1968-1999 OCT/28/2000 I ripped out alot of pages from over the years :/ stuff i dont want anybody to find out if someone ever finds my journal Dec./18/2000 I havnt been wrighting in this for a while, i have been really depressed, today is my grand son Michael's Birthday his birthday is on December 18 ------------------------- BLANK-------------------- ------------BLANK------------- ---------BLANK..................................................... ﻿